


Cerulean Indigo Sirius Black

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Sirius being impossible while Remus does important work.





	Cerulean Indigo Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Cyan"

“I feel blue, so cerulean blue…” – “What?” Remus shoots a wary glance at Sirius, unwilling to expend more of his attention to Pads than necessary. He has map research to do. They agreed about needing proper logistics.

“Why´s it always about boring old blue, Mooney? What do you jazz-lover have to say to that? There are all sorts of blue, you know. Azure comes to mind. Cyan. Where´s the creativity?”

“Hey, I thought about tagging us on our map…” Remus tries. 

“Make me a fetching indigo, will you?” Sirius skips off in his combat boots, blowing him a kiss.


End file.
